


Bloomed sun

by Curly



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Canon - Manga, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Light Angst, Manga Spoilers, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 09:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18870418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curly/pseuds/Curly
Summary: "Hak... I love you..."----My hc about how a continuation to that chapter would be.





	Bloomed sun

It wasn't the first time she was exposed to smoke.

 

In general, living most of her time since she was forced to ran away from her home in the open -where it was necessary some way to keep warm to not die of cold- made her get used quickly to the indescribable and strong smell of smoke when a bonfire is lit.

 

However, it’s not the same as being exposed to a fire, after all.

 

Her legs felt like jelly without the ability to move a muscle, and the insufferable pain in her ankles which were violently injured was not that helpful. Her lungs didn't want to receive more of the smoke that persistently crept down her throat and nostrils, and coughing had stopped being a drop of hope many minutes ago.

 

She has been in worse situations, she was aware of that. Difficult situations were always overcome, though, and deep down she knew that this was nothing and that she could get rid of that situation miraculously.

 

So, why was she slowly losing consciousness without the ability to move to save herself as she had done so many times before?

 

Her reality was unacceptable. Totally unacceptable and if Hak saw her in those moments, he would presumably laugh and ask if that was all she had with his characteristic smirk that did nothing but ignite a ceaseless fire in Yona's stomach.

 

Much to her chagrin, in the midst of the fire that was returning ashes all around her, Yona smiled. Her eyes giving way and her muscles really weak without the physical ability to keep fighting.

 

Certainly not, Hak would not mock her or smile at her in that way. The first thing Hak would do would be save her from that situation and then curse for not being present so Yona was not hurt in that precarious way. Hak would hold her against the warmth of his chest and he would not release her for a long time until he was completely sure that Yona was safe.

 

It was pathetic that she needed Hak in those moments, but at the same time she was aware that she saved herself and others many more times than Hak had needed to save her. Yona was strong. Yona was strong for Hak.

 

Not that she needed him in those moments.

 

_But._

 

If those were her last sighs, she wanted to at least appreciate Hak a little more before giving in to the flames of the fire that surrounded around her and turned all lived and bright.

 

 _Hak.._. she missed Hak _so_ much.

 

She vaguely remembered her last words to him, but she remembered how there were some words that she would have liked to say and that she could not in the past. She felt very regretful about it.

 

Shee had kissed him, she knew pretty well that she had kissed him but that was an act of reflection when she could no longer suppress her own feelings. She knew that gesture was quite relevant, but it was something she had covered as nothing with a stupid excuse and Hak seemed to have bought it, _the idiot._

 

Hak had even confessed that he had feelings for her, that she was the only one he liked and that his happiness was the most important thing to him. Yona... Yona could not say anything. Hak had taken that weight off himself but she still carried it. And while she discussed that matter with the dragons, she plenty knew that it was not the same as confessing it directly to Hak's ears.

 

She could not longer breathe. She could not hear. She could not see. Her body hurt everywhere.

 

But the image of Hak smiling painted warmth in her memories and her body felt momentarily warm, which was strange, because that warmth did not feel harmful as the flames of the fire had felt, but they felt tender and protective, leaving her in peace.

 

Was she dying? She could not die without first taking it out of her chest.

 

Then.

 

" _Hak... I love you..."_

 

The warmth imprisoned her, as if she were embraced in the most affectionate way in which she was never embraced and wrapped before.

 

_The darkness won._

 

* * *

 

 

In her memories, Hak was asleep, but his face was covered in dirt, blood, and scratches made by some sharp weapon.

 

The reality was confusing.

 

She remembered opening her eyes and finding herself in Hak's arms, both on the floor. She remembered feeling confused that Hak's back was comfortably against one of the castle walls where she had been imprisoned, with her lying on his chest with her legs in his lap. She remembered not remembering how she got to that situation, and much more remembered missing Hak.

 

Was that a dream? It had to be. Was it the other life? If it was, she was grateful that death was as glorious as life was.

 

Her ankles still had handcuffs, but unlike before, the chain that joined both of her feet had been cut in half allowing her more freedom. Many parts of her body still hurt, but in a way, the distraction of being in Hak's arms made her forget the pain.

 

Hak's face was peaceful and very calm, his chest rising and falling along with his breathing. Yona felt her eyes burn a little, and although she raised both of her hands to prevent it, the tears were more powerful and made their way across her cheeks. The butterflies in her stomach seemed to have woken up violently, and the irregularity of her breathing due to the sobs that escaped her lips relentlessly was disturbing.

 

She didn't know if this was real or not, but she felt that an eternity had passed since she was so close and protected in the warm of Hak's arms.

 

Apparently, one of her sobs was loud enough to be a warning of danger, and Hak quickly tensed under her, opening both of his eyes and extending his arms around Yona's back. It was not long before Yona was completely stuck against Hak's body while they both breathed irregularly, and Yona did everything possible to soothe her sobs.

 

The contact felt _so_ real.

 

Hak pulled her away slowly, taking her by the shoulders. Yona had stopped sobbing, but a couple of tears still made her vision blurry. Hak's fingers, callused and dirty with blood and mud, moved delicately to her eyelids to force those few tears to fall and roll down her cheeks. And when those little salty drops fell over Yona's hand on her thigh, the princess could not help it.

 

_It had been so long._

 

Hak's eyes widened in surprise as both of the princess's hands flew in a quick movement to his cheeks. Yona without hesitating or thinking things twice, leaned down to place her lips on Hak's right cheek.

 

Hak smiled tenderly, and was going to say something, but Yona didn't want to waste time.

 

Her hands moved from Hak's cheeks to take him firmly from his nape and jaw, and her lips moved to kiss his lips with a chaste touch. Only that was enough for Hak to be as tense as a stone, and then the princess's lips swept over the skin of his face to kiss his other cheek and cheekbone.

 

Yona's hand was doing small massages on the back of Hak's neck and her hand on the boy's jaw only attracted Hak's face closer, at the same time that her lips kissed the forehead, nose, and any part of Hak's face she could find. His wounds or scratches as well.

 

Hak, little by little, stopped being so tense, but the surprise could still be felt in the way his arms had come down to hug the princess' waist.

 

Hak's skin tasted of dirt and blood, but Yona did not care. Her chest felt highly full of butterflies that had migrated from his tummy, and her arms made the decision to wrap Hak's neck between them, giving his lips a single option.

 

Hak tensed again when Yona's lips returned to his. Although, the difference this time, was that Yona's lips were not giving him a caress, but _demanding_ an answer.

 

The insistence on the princess's actions was about to make Hak lose his mind, because that _absolutely could not_ be happening, but something clicked on Hak's brain when the princess whispered on his lips what he had wanted so much to hear again and an endless times more.

 

" _I love you, I love you so much it hurts, Hak_."

 

Yona's lips were on his insistent, and when Hak slowly came back or his senses, he just leaned against her mouth kissing her back.

 

Yona felt that she could cry again without stopping.

 

Her and Hak's lips fit perfectly, as if they were made for each other, and the warm of Hak's breathing when he opened his lips against hers was a sufficient stimulus for Yona, inexpertly, to imitate him. Hak didn't seem to know what he was doing, the same as Yona, and his actions seemed to be guided by pure instinct, as were her actions too.

 

Yona’ fingers entwined tightly in Hak's hair when he opened his mouth against her open lips and everything felt wet. It was strange. The way her lips moistened Hak's lips and his lips in return tasted her mouth, it was strange. It wasn't an unpleasant feeling as she thought as a child kissing would be, but it was certainly different.

 

It felt very good. As if there was no other way to be as physically close to Hak as that was. As if the only thing her accelerated heart needed was this.

 

Hak's hands completely wrapped her waist in an agile movement when Yona clamped Hak's lower lip between his teeth and then sucked it curiously. That was as new to Hak as it was to Yona, and the princess was beginning to have many questions about how a person is supposed to kiss. Hak allowed it, but he needed to entertain his hands, so he thought that embracing Yona would be enough to calm the need to have her as close as humanly possible.

 

It was a _big_ mistake.

 

To have more comfort, after being hugged so insistently, Yona made the decision that if she sat astride Hak, with her legs on either side of his hips holding him tight, both of them would be more comfortable.

 

The only thing _that_ caused, was that Hak felt fire running through his veins as she felt a tingling through all her bones.

 

However, that did not stop them.

 

Her tongue tasted Hak's lips for the exact moment he tried to do the same with her lips. They were clumsy, both inexperienced, but they were learning together. The need to be close to each other was so strong that the kiss was becoming a mess of saliva and noises that Yona never thought she would hear from Hak's lips or from his own.

 

Breathing was starting to be complicated, too. In the attempt to separate, Hak could not help but leaving many short kisses on Yona's lips, while her breathing was a mess, to finish leaving an intense kiss on the cheek of the princess.

 

Then Yona hid her face in Hak's neck, and Hak hugged her against his chest as if his life depended on it.

 

That had felt real, very real, to the point that Yona accepted it as something real.

 

Hak's body heat was as real as his kisses had been, and Yona could not believe they were finally together after so much. And both involved in that situation that for anyone's eyes could be considered as compromising.

 

But in Yona’ head, that simply felt as something natural, as something that should have happened a ling time before, and as something with which from now on she could not live without.

 

"I love you too, princess Yona." Hak whispered, his lips touching her red hair. "More than anything you can imagine."

 

"I missed you so much, Hak."

 

"And I missed you too, as you have no idea."

 

Yona's lips left a short kiss on Hak's neck when she felt his shoulder wet, and with her arms still around his neck, she pulled him closer to her in a reassuring embrace. She could not see it, but she knew that Hak was crying.

 

"I love you, Hak."

 

A smile adorned her lips when Hak sobbed telling her to shut up. The situation was very unreal, but she accepted it as something that was happening seriously. She was tired of ignoring the facts and after that kiss, she didn't think she would be able to back down.

 

Yona again was going to tell him that she loved him, but a scream which Yona recognized as Kija's voice, echoed throughout the deserted hallway, and other voices, those of the dragons and Yoon, soon followed him.

 

The happiness she felt in her chest was inexplicable. But the feeling was _beautiful._

 

Hak's smile when they parted was, nevertheless, even _more_ beautiful.

 


End file.
